The Prince Of Greece
by memeface
Summary: 'How hard it is to kill a bunch of savage monsters' asked Ron clearly impressed with Percy's story. 'It depends, really,' Grover said. 'Let me rephrase that, how hard it is to defeat some wizards who has real magical powers' Percy asked.
1. Chapter 1

_Note_ \- I know that these two stories happen in to different eras, so ignore the fact that I'e written it together. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was just after winter. Rain was thundering upon the roof of the Hades cabin and Nico di Angelo couldn't sleep. Usually, it never rains at the camp, but the campers had an argument with the wind gods and they were taking revenge on them by disrupting their daily activities. And the camp was full of demigods though it was January.

It was almost dawn when he gave up on the idea of sleeping. Nico put on his jacket and strolled towards the canoe lake. The sky in the east was orange, meaning that the sun was covered by rainy clouds.

Rain was falling hard on his face as he sat down on the pier facing the lake. Nico was suffering from too much of sleep deprivation. Yesterday too, he lost hours of sleep because he was disturbed by a dream.

It was usual for demigods to have dreams. It might be about their past, present or future. Sometimes they come as a reminder or as a warning, or sometimes both. The nightmare he had yesterday scared the hell out of him.

Nico really didn't want to think about the dream, but it kept flashing through his mind. Hundreds and hundreds of men clothed in long black robes and a whole crowd of monsters walking towards the Parthenon, the ruined Parthenon at Athens.

Nico shuddered and closed his eyes, but something didn't feel right. Though rain was crashing all around him, but not a single drop of water fell on him.

'Hey son,' said a rough voice from behind.

Nico looked up. A grown man was holding a black umbrella over him. He was wearing tight leather jeans and a black t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. Nico's first instinct was to run as fast as possible away from the man. But he recognized the prominent face. Surely, this man had more swag and coolness in him than his father. But, it was Hades alright.

'What's with the clothes?' asked Nico squinting up at his father. 'And why are you at the camp?'

'I was feeling like I should get a new attire, the old one was getting too boring,' Hades said and tapped the ground with his foot. A skeleton of a human rose from the soil where his foot touched. The skeleton gingerly took the umbrella from Hades and stood behind them holding it over Nico.

Hades sat down next to Nico on the pier. It was uncomfortable and awkward enough that a dead human was listening to their father son conversation, but the fact that Nico's father was sitting next to him was the most uncomfortable thing ever. They didn't have the relationship that a usual kid has with their parent. Hades was a god, and gods were godly creatures. But Hades was completely blind to the awkwardness.

'Umm, why are you here?' Nico asked again.

'It's a long story' said Hades as he swiftly removed his jacket and kept it aside.

Nico noticed that "Meet me at hell" was printed on his father's t-shirt. And he feared that the conversation was going to last long because Hades was getting comfortable with the circumstances unlike Nico.

'You will be facing an enemy who has powers which are unknown to you demigods, you have to be ready for that and that's why am I here.' Hades said.

'What kind of powers?' asked Nico startled by the direct answer. He was surprised to hear that there was more to learn about the world. He has traveled a lot and he didn't even think that there could be something out there he wouldn't know.

'You'll get to know soon enough, but you have to help me with my plan.'

'Which plan?' Nico was seriously scared and furious at this point. Don't gods ever learn a lesson? Don't they remember what happened to Hera and many other gods who tried to help them but made it worse in the war they had last year?

'I personally feel like I should set things right, so I just need you to persuade Percy Jackson for me, persuade him to help me,' Hades said.

'What are you going to ask from him?' asked Nico. He knew that Percy wasn't the biggest fan of Hades, and after all the things happened in the year before, Percy was taking a break.

'Well, not much. Percy, Annabeth and Grover are going to mend the bridge between the other party and us. If Percy agrees to do this, then Annabeth and Grover are obviously going to join him, and now it's your job to make him do this,' said Hades.

Nico couldn't believe a word he was hearing. How was he supposed to persuade Percy when he didn't even know what was happening. And what was this other party? Surely, not some other group of demigods. He would know if it was.

'Maybe if you tell me more, I would consider,' said Nico to his father blatantly.

'I would tell you if I can, but I have no choice but to keep my mouth shut because big brother ordered us to not interfere,' Hades said with a big scowl on his face.

'Then why can't you listen to Zeus? If he said not to interfere, you should be doing that.'

'The main reason of this animosity relates to me in a way that no one else knows, that's why,' Hades said. 'Meet me near your cabin with Percy Jackson in thirty minutes.'

Hades disappeared into thin air and the skeleton vanished along with him. Nico was so mad at his father that he almost fell into the water trying to stand up. Thankfully the rain has stopped. Chiron must have complained the disturbance to Dionysus.

Nico could just ignore Hades's request because he didn't blackmail or forced him to do it. But he feared the consequences.

He reached the Poseidon cabin and halted. His relationship with Percy was a unique one. When he was a kid, he had a big crush on the elder guy. But now, it has changed because Percy wasn't his type at all. And he had Will Solace. Nico knocked on the door.

Seconds passed. Nico could hear a whispered conversation behind the door. Maybe Tyson was there. But Nico didn't recall seeing Tyson at the camp for a long time. Nico knocked again.

This time Nico heard someone approaching the door. Finally.

'Hey Percy,' Nico greeted the black haired boy who opened the door. His eyes were puffy from sleep and his hair was ruffled.

'Do you know what time is it? Just come in,' Percy said yawning.

'I'm really sorry that I interrupted you, but I need a favor from you and it's urgent,' Nico said as he came in. Nico wondered who he heard talking before because there was no one else in the room.

'And it couldn't wait until its morning?' Percy asked.

'Unfortunately no,' said Nico. 'By the way I thought I heard noises before, someone talking'

'Oh,' Percy went red. 'It's just Annabeth, she was here during the night since she couldn't sleep and you know it's against camp rules so it would be nice if you don't mention this to anyone.'

Nico watched open mouthed as a drowsy Annabeth crawled out of under Percy's bed.

'Hey Nico,' she said and sat down on the bed. 'What kind of help do you need?' it was clear that she wanted to change the subject.

'Umm… I know this will sound weird, but Hades wants to talk to you two and Grover and he's forcing me to take you to him.'


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note_ \- I'll try to make the next chapter longer because this feels like it's gonna be a long story**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hades was strolling around the Hades cabin until Nico returns, hopefully with Percy. He had given Nico thirty minutes to complete the task. Twenty minutes had already gone and Hades was getting restless.

Campers were waking up and the peacefulness of the camp was diminishing. Since it wasn't usual for a god to be walking around the camp in broad daylight, Hades was getting a lot of stares. He didn't mind of course, but he knew that those stares were either full of fear, hatred or curiosity.

Yesterday morning, Zeus ordered every god and goddess to not to interfere or give hints to the demigods about what was going to happen. But Hades was feeling guilty. That's why he decided to include Percy Jackson into this. Poseidon is going to get mad when he hears about this. But this is for the greater good. Hades purposely excluded Nico out of his scheme because he knew that it would be too risky to send his own son into the battle. Maybe what others say is true. Hades is a selfish brat.

If this goes according to his plan, he could save the world. It would be Hades's time at the spotlight. He was the only one everyone seems to forget when the times are good. But, he couldn't do anything about it. Hades felt like it was high time he did something to help out the world.

'Hades!'

'Oh damn,' Hades muttered to himself.

It was Chiron. He was trotting towards him with a confused expression on his face. 'So I presume that work is going _easy_ for you and you decided to take a break.'

This was an understatement. People are dying at a rate no one has ever seen before. All the gates are blocked and he has to pay for extra workers to do the never ending jobs. It was a total mess back at the underworld and Chiron was making jokes about it.

'No actually, I wanted to see my son,' Hades said quite politely. He knew what it was like if Chiron got mad. 'I didn't have a proper conversation with him in a while.'

'But, I sense that it's not the entire reason you are here today, what else?' asked Chiron. They were facing each other now.

Hades sighed. He knew it was useless to lie to Chiron. He had more than enough experience to differentiate truth and lies. Few thousand years with fibbing and witty heroes, who wouldn't be able to do so? Hades decided to tell Chiron the truth since he knew that Chiron is going to find out somehow.

 _.xx._

'So you are saying that Hades comes to the camp suddenly and asks Nico to get help from us?' Grover was saying as he put on a t-shirt and a cap to hide his horns just in case. 'Why can't he come and talk to us personally?'

'Well, obviously he knows that Percy is too stubborn to listen to him, so he's using Nico to get to us,' Annabeth said.

Percy knew that this was true. He and Hades had a bad past and they never got along. They never had a good relationship with each other. To be honest, Percy didn't have a good relationship with any of the gods except for his father and a few others.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover went to meet Nico at the Apollo cabin. He was talking with Will when they got there.

'Nico, we are ready,' Grover called.

He quickly pecked Will on the lips and came running towards them. 'Hades said that he'll be near my cabin, let's go.'

When they got near the cabin Percy heard someone shouting. No, it was an argument. 'Who is that?' Percy asked from the others.

'Sounds like Chiron.'

'And Hades,' said Nico.

Yes it was them. They were having a heated argument that they didn't even notice that the four of them were looking.

'You thought you could sneak three of my campers without my permission out of the camp? And not even giving them a quest,' Chiron asked furiously.

'Well, now you know about it. I'm going to send them no matter what, if it goes as planned it could save the whole world and you know it perfectly as well,' said Hades in the same tone.

Chiron glared at him for a few seconds. 'Don't say that I didn't warn you, Zeus will be furious about this and I don't know what will happen,' he said and galloped away angrily.

'F*** Zeus,' Hades spat.

'Hey dad,' Nico said totally unfazed by the scene which happened before them.

'Oh hey, so did you tell your friends about what's happening?'

'No, you didn't ask me to do that. I just told them that you wanted to meet them, I did what you wanted, so give me more information.' Nico blatantly said.

At this point Percy really admired Nico's straight forwardness.

'I didn't promise you anything of any kind,' Hades said.

'He did what you asked him to do, and actually you owe all of us an explanation,' Percy said already starting to doubt his decision about this meeting.

'Its fine Percy,' Nico said and walked off leaving the three of them alone with Hades.

Percy wanted to leave with Nico but he saw something like disappointment flashing through Hades's eyes. Curiosity got the better of him. What could be so important to him to defy Zeus and have a row against Chiron? He needed to know.

'Okay, it's simple. Don't ask questions. All you have to do is step on this,' he said and took out three pearls from his jean pocket.

They were Persephone's pearls. The ones she uses to transport visitors through the underworld.

'Nooo, not underworld again,' Grover wailed.

'Nope, not there,' Hades said.

'Then where?' Percy asked.

'Surprise,' he said and gave the pearls to each of us. 'Step on them when I count to three.'

Percy wanted to run from there, but it wasn't an option anymore. He knew that Hades was going to force them into doing it somehow. He carefully placed the pearl in front of him. Others did the same as well.

'One.'

Percy was doubting again. Was he not going to say anything just because Hades asked them not to?

'Two.'

And he knew that there was no turning back now. Hades had got them on a leash. He regretted not speaking up earlier when he could have. It was all too late now.

'Three.'

The three of them stepped on the pearls together. Percy felt like he was airborne, which really worried him. But, within seconds they were safely on the ground again. The sun was shining brightly over them. By this, Percy figured that they we not in american soil anymore.

'Why didn't anyone protest?' it was the first words out of Percy's mouth.

'I've had the same question for a while,' Grover said while he tried to find his bearings.

'Annabeth?' Percy asked. He noticed that she didn't speak a word since they heard Chiron's and Hades's argument.

'Umm, I don't know, I was confused,' Annabeth said.

This didn't seem right to Percy. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' she said.

But Percy knew that she was lying. Annabeth is someone who never gets confused. Something was wrong. She was hiding something.

'We have clothes and food,' said Grover opening the three backpacks which appeared with them. 'Hades isn't very bad after all.'

'Where are we anyway?' Percy asked looking around.

In front of them was a house. A very extraordinary one. The base looked like a barn and more floors and rooms have been added on top. In unrealistic ways. The house was towering over everything since there wasn't anything around the house except a vast plain.

'Shall we ask them if we could stay the night?' asked Annabeth.

The three of them walked towards the house carrying their new backpacks. Percy knocked on the door and waited.

A woman with red hair opened the door. 'What can I do for you dear?' she asked with a kind voice.

* * *

 ** _Note_ \- I got the idea of the pearls from the movie. Not from the book version. thank you for reading and comment please (constructive criticism is appreciated)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. I had a huge ass exam and the results are coming tomorrow and I'm freaking out. anyway, hope you enjoy the story. 33**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Draco Malfoy was alone at his family's manor. His parents were on a vacation at Paris on Draco's recommendations. He felt like they could get some rest after the war and earlier all they thought about was serving the Dark Lord. But, thankfully for Harry Potter, they got away from life imprisonment in Azkaban.

The Weasleys and the Malfoys weren't enemies anymore. Because Narcissa Malfoy worked against Voldemort at the last minute and saved Harry's life, he defended them on court. Lucius Malfoy only got three months in Azkaban and nobody denied that he fully deserved it. It was all because of his bad deeds anyway.

For Draco now, going to the burrow was something he did on daily basis. Mrs. Weasley absolutely adored and fawned over him to Ron's dismay. But Ron and he were best friends now.

But, there was a hidden intention why Draco went to the burrow so frequently. Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione had been dating for almost five months when they finally decided that they didn't suit each other at all. Draco, being the cunning snake he was, took the chance and asked her out.

Draco didn't like to admit it but ever since first grade at Hogwarts, he really really liked Hermione. He had always admired her bold nature and her personality. But, because of his snobbish nature and family background, Draco never even tried to confess.

Draco was looking forward for the dinner at the burrow today which he had been invited to. He was thinking about Mrs. Weasleys scrumptious food when he heard someone knocking on the large front door.

'Who can it be?' Draco told himself and went to check on the door.

Theodore Nott was outside the door looking kind of troubled and scared for some reason.

'Hey, come inside,' Draco welcomed him inside.

They sat down on the luxurious couch and Draco got a bottle of butterbeer and poured it into two glasses.

'So, why are you here so suddenly?' Draco asked.

'Blaise is back…'

 _ **.xx.**_

Mrs. Weasley listened intently as Percy told her the story, Annabeth and Grover backing him up. For some miraculous reason, she seemed to believe them. And to Percy's amusement, he saw some odd things inside the house too.

The first thing he noticed was a clock, it had nine hands. And around the clock, where numbers were supposed to be there were words like home, school, work and more. My dyslexia only allowed me to read that much. A radio was playing on the background featuring some artist called Celestina Warbeck, she seemed to be pretty famous according to the radio host but Percy had never heard of someone like that.

'You must be sent here for a reason then,' Mrs. Weasley said after Percy had finished with his story. 'And you said that you are children of a Greek god and a mortal right? But, I've heard about no one like that in our community.'

'Which community?' Grover asked.

'Well of course, the wizarding community,' Mrs. Weasley responded as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

'What do you mean?' Annabeth asked. Percy noticed that this was the first time she looked interested after they landed in this unknown place.

At the precise time three people walked inside the house through the front door. One of them was a girl, she had brown hair. One of the guys had jet black hair while the other one had red hair.

'Hey,' the boy with red hair said as he saw us and waved.

'Hey, I'm Grover, this is Percy and Annabeth,' Grover introduced us to them.

'Where did you disappear to? I was looking for you everywhere. Do you have any idea how worried I was?' Mrs. Weasley barged into the conversation.

'Mom, come on I'm not a child anymore, we went to see Luna. She was talking about her "flibbergasters" and "whoozies".' The red head complained.

'Ah Luna, is she coming to dinner today? I even invited Draco too,' Mrs. Weasley said, her face getting brighter instantly.

'He almost lives here now, no need of inviting him,' the red haired boy said rolling his eyes. The black haired boy snickered to that comment while the girl gave a look to him.

'Hey I'm Hermione, these two idiots are Harry and Ron,' the girl changed the subject for some reason.

'Maybe the six of you can talk with each other and figure out stuff because I have a lot of things to prepare for the dinner,' Mrs. Weasley said and left the living room giving us a jar of orange juice.

 _ **.xx.**_

Draco was almost speechless after his meeting with Theodore. His old friend, Blaise Zabini was back. He disappeared from the face of earth right after the war. Everybody thought he was dead, but there were no proof to say that either.

As a friend, Draco had always wished that he would someday come back. Now he was back, but according to Theodore, he wasn't the same Blaise as before.

The stories Theodore told him, scared the hell out of Draco. He had to tell this to someone, but who? _'Of course,_ ' he told himself and rushed upstairs to get dressed.

He put on simple muggle clothes and a travelling coat over it and took his wand.

He turned around on the spot, his intended destination on mind. The burrow.

 _ **.xx.**_

Percy and Grover cheered loudly as Ron and harry had a water fight with their wands. 'Boys,' Annabeth said. She and Hermione were sitting on the grass and were watching the guys making fools of themselves.

Annabeth found out that hermione and she had a lot of things in common. Earlier, when they were talking about the wizarding world and the demigod world, she noticed this. It amazed Annabeth that she didn't know anything about the other part of the world, though she had read a lot of books on ancient Europe and witchcraft.

Suddenly, there was aloud crack. The sound resonated around the empty garden. Annabeth looked towards where the sound came from. 'What was that?'

'Someone just apparated,' Hermione said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'What?' Annabeth asked. Then, she saw a man walking towards them. She was pretty sure he wasn't there a second before. 'Are you telling me that he appeared out of nowhere?'

'Yeah, but what the hell is he doing here now? He isn't supposed to be here until dinner, there's a few more hours,' Hermione said standing up.

The man came closer. He looked no older than us and had platinum blonde hair with prominent features etched on his face.

The boys stopped their water fight and came nearer.

'What is our perfect boy doing here?' Ron said when Draco came.

Draco totally ignored Ron's comment to Harry's amusement. 'Hey Hermione,' he said and pecked her on the lips.

'Gahh, get a room guys,' Ron scoffed.

'We will, we will,' Draco said jokingly while harry pretended to gag. 'Anyway that's not the point why I'm here. And, I'm Draco Malfoy, you are?' he asked from Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

'Let's go inside and talk, we have a lot to discuss, an tell us about your story as well.'

* * *

 **And guys, I'm sorry again that you ha to wait a long time for the update.**

 **Random question - Does any of you guys like BTS? (a kpop group)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean, Hades?" Persephone shouted in Hades's ear. "You think I'm stupid or something? Huh? Three of my pearls are gone and you're the only one who knows where they are."

"Alright, alright woman, yes I took them,' Hades confessed so that she would screaming.

"Why?" she asked.

"None of your business."

"Hmm, you said you went to the camp right?" Persephone asked again giving her usual death stare.

Hades nodded.

Persephone called one of the skeleton servants who were pointlessly walking around. "Go to Camp Half Blood and give Nico a message, tell him to come here right now."

"Wait, for what?" Hades asked perplexed.

"Last week, when Nico was here, I taught him some useful tips to be used in his relationship with Apollo's kid, Walker or someone. So, apparently Nico loves me more than he loves you now," Persephone said sticking her tongue out like a little kid.

"I like your mother a hundred times more than I like you right now," Hades argued back.

"Pfft, stop acting childish. So called 'Lord of the Underworld'."

"You are unbelievable," said Hades rolling his eyes and started strolling around the room.

"There he comes, your new interest," Hades said to Persephone noticing Nico walking towards them.

"Hey dear, you came here faster than I thought." Persephone said.

Hades noted the fake affection in her voice and smiled to himself. "Women."

"Yeah your pet zombie was making a scene in front of the whole camp, and I had no choice, did I?" Nico said looking at Hades.

"Oh it wasn't me, your lovely _mom_ sent the adorable zombie," Hades said emphasizing the word mom.

"Oh why?" Nico asked and his 'no good' expression totally changed.

"Why did your Dada come to meet you today?" asked Persephone serving Nico fresh berries from a heavy silver platter.

For Hades, this wasn't happening the way he wanted. He knew that this was the perfect time for Nico to take revenge on him since he didn't give the information he kind of promised. After all, it was his kid. Revenge was in their blood.

"Well, he sent Percy Annabeth and Grover somewhere. Chiron was mad that he almost didn't tell him about getting them out of the camp," Nico said throwing grapes in his mouth.

"Where?" Persephone asked from Hades.

Right now, she literary looked demonic. Hades knew better than to defy a demonic Persephone.

"Umm, Britain."

"YOU DIDN'T," she screamed at the top of her lungs and threw the heavy platter on Hades's head along with all the fruits and stormed away.

It was a good thing that he was immortal, or that blow might have caused some severe injuries to him.

"Ok bye," Nico shrugged and disappeared into the shadows leaving a speechless Hades alone.

.xx.

Dinner was already served at the burrow. When Ron came in, the only vacant seat was in between Luna and Draco. He had no choice but to sit there with a grimace on his face. Grover snickered at Ron's reaction as Luna said hi to him.

"So, you're saying that Blaise and Goyle are doing something dark and secret?" Harry asked from Draco in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, according to Theodore. But I think that Goyle is only in his sidelines, like a helper, all Goyle know is to do someone else's bidding and Blaise might have other accomplices elsewhere too. Ones we don't know," Draco said eating up his pork chops.

"I don't think Goyle can tie his own shoelaces," Luna spoke in a dreamy voice. Everyone laughed but Luna has already gone to her dream world again.

"Whatever this is, maybe we are connected to it somehow as well. Or else, there's no reason for us to be here," Annabeth said.

"Yes, maybe. But, what could be out there? Voldemort isn't there anymore to bother us," Ron said.

"Doesn't mean we can let our guard down," Hermione snapped.

"I'm sorry, but who is Voldemort?" Percy asked from the others.

"He was the darkest wizard ever existed on planet Earth," Ron said as if he's telling a scary story to little kids.

Everyone laughed except for Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

"The Dark Lord…" Draco started but was interrupted by Ron.

"You still call him Dark Lord?"

"Well I'm used to it, anyway just last year we won the war against Voldemort and his followers and he was killed by that wimp over there," he said and pointed at Harry.

"Haven't you given up on insulting me?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"Nope, it's fun."

"He sounds like Kronos and Gaia," Grover said.

"Exactly," Annabeth piped up.

"Wait, Kronos as in the titan lord? And Gaia his mother? The deity of Earth itself?" Hermione asked her eyes huge with interest.

"Please talk in English Hermione," Ron joked.

"That's right, it's them. After we defeated and banished Kronos to the underworld, his mom got mad and came after us," Percy said.

Only Hermione seemed to understand what they were saying, others looked extremely lost. Even Luna who was showing interest in the conversation for the first time. Percy, Annabeth and Grover spent the rest of dinner telling the others about all the Gods, Titans and famous half bloods there was.

"You guys have a pretty messed family," Harry commented after they had finished eating. All of them were sitting in the living room except for Luna who has gone to talk with Mrs. Weasley.

"By the way, aren't you guys a couple?" Ron asked from Annabeth and Percy. "Isn't it considered as incest?"

Hermione face palmed. She always thought that Ron was extremely tactless. Harry and Draco were on the floor laughing. Even Grover joined them.

"Actually no," Annabeth said cracking a smile. "Those Gods have nothing called genes, so we aren't blood related. But it's gross to date someone who has the same God as a parent."

.xx.

"Hey Nico, do you know where Grover is? Juniper is looking for him everywhere," Piper asked from Nico during dinner.

"Didn't you know? Hades sent them somewhere."

"Where?"

"Don't tell anyone, even Chiron, they are at Britain. Even I'm not supposed to know but Persephone kind of got it out of him when I was at their castle today, at underworld," Nico almost whispered.

"So that's where you went today?" Piper asked me referring to the incident with the zombie skeleton dude.

"Yep," Nico said.

"But why though? In Britain? I haven't heard of any half blood camps there," Piper wondered aloud.

"Even I have no idea."


End file.
